Cold galaxy & human warmth
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Dans la galaxy, il fait froid. Et Lance se promène dans les couloirs du vaisseau, jusqu'à rencontrer Keith. Sans spoil. Fluff af.


Salut. Je me suis mit à Voltron. Lance bae. Protect Pidge. ( PIDGEEEEEE )/ And love Klance. Klance is life.

J'aime beaucoup trop ce ship, ça se peut doooonc qu'il y ai d'autres OS Klance et/ou d'autres shiiiips. Mais c'est un secret bien gardé, hein ? 8)

Je remercie très fort **Poppy** sur Twitter. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais osé poster cet OS. Vraiment, merci. JTM FORT.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et n'hésitez vraiment pas à poster une review, j'en ai besoin. ;;

Je retourne écrire sur Haikyuu et attendre la prochaine saison de Voltron. c:

Enjoy !

* * *

On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, dans l'espace il faisait froid. Très froid. En fait, il devait faire « chaud » seulement dans la salle d'entraînement. Si « chaud » est à peine tiède en tout cas.

Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi frileux que Lance McClain, c'était horrible. D'abord, Pidge et Hunk s'était moqués de lui.

« Tu es tellement frileux, Lance, tu devrais demandé à Cohan un chauffage Altéen , je suis sûr que c'est possible. »

Et non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait bien demandé, mais les Altéens ne savent pas ce qu'est un chauffage. Comment ils faisaient pour vivre, bordel ?

Enfin bon, on en revient à Lance, qui aussi frileux soit-il, se gelait absolument _toutes les nuits._

Et toute la journée, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. La plupart du temps, dans le feu de l'action, il oubliait qu'il avait froid. Surtout quand il était avec Bleu.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Keith. Ouais, LE Keith. Son plus grand rival. Le pilote du lion rouge. Lui, n'hésitait absolument pas à rappeler à Lance qu'il faisait froid. Et à se moquer de lui. C'était sa faute, si Mullet pouvait se balader en tee-shirt même sur une planète de glace ? Non. Et ce n'était pas non plus grâce à lui. ( Et heureusement. )

Et c'était surtout dans ces moments, quand Keith lui rappelait dans une moquerie, qu'il faisait froid, que son corps tremblait. Il pestait contre Keith, et il se disait qu'il le détestait. – Ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'admirait. Il ne le dira jamais. Trop de fierté.

XoXoXoX

Il faisait encore plus froid ce soir-là. Peut-être parce que le vaisseau était près – justement- d'une planète glaciale.

Lance tremblait de tout son corps, et il essayait de se réchauffer en marchant dans les couloirs du palais.

Il soupira une énième fois en s'arrêtant pour s'asseoir dans la salle à manger.

En plus d'avoir froid, il se sentait seul, cette nuit-là.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, en ce moment, tout lui paraissait si lointain. En plus, il avait besoin d'affection, et d'être au milieu de l'attention, or, en ce moment, tout le monde l'ignorait plus ou moins. Ses blagues étaient balayées d'un mouvement de main, et ses moments musicaux ignorés royalement.

Lance soupira une nouvelle fois en s'affalant un peu plus sur la chaise, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas mourir congelé.

Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il dorme, alors que tout son corps hurlait de vouloir se reposer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à une heure du matin – heure terrienne-, seul ? Rien. Marcher jusqu'à qu'il s'effondre de fatigue au beau milieu des couloirs. Et que le matin il se réveille avec Shiro à côté de son lit pour le surveiller. Et puis se faire engueuler par Keith. Un peu par Allura aussi. Puis étouffé de câlins par Hunk.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, de toute façon.

En attendant, il était toujours frigorifié.

Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Lance se releva en position de défense – il se prenait pour un semi-ninja de l'espace- avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était « que » Keith.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lance ? »

Le nommé dévisagea l'intru de la tête au pied. Keith dormait _torse nu._

« J'avais froid. »

Lance l'avait dit tellement doucement que le paladin rouge du pencher en avant et hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Lance soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas envie de le redire. Il n'avait pas envie que Keith se moque de lui. Parce que bordel, même s'il ne le montrait pas, les moqueries de Keith lui faisait plus mal que toutes les autres. Et encore une fois, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'en fait, il aime bien Keith. D'ailleurs il l'aime plus que bien, mais c'était un secret bien gardé, enfoui dans ses sentiments et pensées. Et ses tremblements dû au froid.

« J'avais. Froid. Ça te dérange, Mullet ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, idiot. Attends-moi. »

Et avant même que Lance puisse riposter quoique ce soit, la silhouette de Keith se fondait dans l'ombre des couloirs. Lance soupira -encore-. Il en avait lui-même marre de soupirer, mais pendant une fraction de seconde il avait l'impression que ça le réchauffait.

Pendant qu'il attendait Keith, il pensait à lui – justement, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Ça faisait bizarre de voir Keith torse nu. Non pas que Lance n'avait pas l'habitude – durant leurs années de rivalités dans l'école de pilotage, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir l'observer se dévêtir. Et personne ne pouvait dire que le paladin rouge n'était pas magnifiquement bien bâti. Et c'était un délice pour ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, Lance avait eu le temps d'imprimer tous les traits de Keith. Depuis le temps, avait-il envie de dire. Il aimait beaucoup, à la dérobée, le regarder, et apprendre toutes ses formes.

Ses yeux sombres, son nez, les légères traces de la puberté dévastatrices – et qui finalement donnait un charme à son visage – et ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de les goû-.

Lance secoua la tête violemment, s'affalant encore plus sur sa chaise.

Puis, Keith revînt enfin. Avec un sweat. Un long sweat – alors que Keith avait un moins cinq centimètres de moins que Lance- gris, et un « Mauvais Garçon » inscrit dessus.

« Hum… C'est pour toi… Je sais que tu as souvent froid… Et… Tu n'en dors presque plus, donc voilà… »

Le paladin bleu regardait Keith, incrédule. Depuis quand son rival était gêné devant lui ? Et finalement, sans rougir un peu – il espérait que sa peau mate les caches d'ailleurs, parce que la peau blanche de Mullet ne les cachait pas du tout. - il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Merci, Mullet, c'est sympa. Venant de ta part, je veux dire. »

Keith grommela, et la chaise devint plus intéressante que Lance. Un moment passa, alors que Lance enfilait le pull. Les manches étaient un peu trop longues, mais il aimait bien ça. Et il était confortable.

Et surtout, il avait l'odeur de Keith. Il l'aimait bien. Douce, mais un peu abrupt. Enfin bref, Keith tout craché quoi. C'est vrai, une fois qu'on connaissait le Keith qui paraissait si renfermé, une fois qu'on avait brisé ses barrières, c'était une douceur née. Et encore une fois, au plus grand jamais Lance ne l'avouerait.

Lance, qui avait baissé le regard, le releva pour le planter dans celui de Keith.

« Gêné ?

C'est toujours gênant d'être avec toi, Lance.

Ça dépend comment tu le vois.

Tu ES gênant. La gênance incarnée. »

Le rire clair du paladin bleu résonna tendrement. Et il crut percevoir les rougeurs s'intensifier sur le visage de son mi-ami mi-rival. D'ailleurs, il s'approche de celui-ci, petit à petit. Et Keith reculait.

Jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le mur. Et il ne bougeait pas. D'abord, ça surprit Lance – d'habitude Keith l'aurait frappé et insulté pour qu'il le laisse partir. Puis, en regardant un peu plus dans les prunelles de l'autre, il put déceler un « Vas-y fait le. Je te mets au défi. ».

Lance hésita quelques instants. Il avait peur de tout briser. Et puis, il laissa tomber toutes ses peurs. Il posa sa main près du visage de Keith, déglutissant au passage, avant d'approcher son visage de l'autre, doucement.

Le lien qui unissait leurs regards ne se brisait pas, à aucun moment. Même quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois. Et il ne brisa que quand Lance ferma ses paupières, tandis qu'un deuxième baiser commençait. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient, et leurs mains se cherchaient. Et à l'étonnement de Lance, ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse – même s'il essayait -, c'était bel et bien Keith.

« Eh… Eh, Keith. »

Le paladin rouge sembla se réveiller, et en voulant reculer, il se prit juste le mur derrière lui. Il pesta, avant de rougir et de replanter son regard dans celui de Lance.

« Je… Pardon, je voulais pas Lance, je ne-

Tais-toi. Déjà, c'est moi qui ai commencé, arrête de t'en vouloir. Ensuite… »

Lance rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'autre, et il put sentir Keith frissonner en sentant son souffle contre sa peau.

« J'ai bien aimé. Et ne me dit pas le contraire. »

Keith rougir encore un peu plus, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Au passage. J'ai encore un peu froid, tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? »

Keith sourit, avant de suivre son nouvel petit-ami vers sa chambre.

Lance n'aura plus jamais froid, tant que Keith sera là. Lui, et son odeur. Lui, et son pull. Lui, et ses bras si réconfortants. Lui, et ses lèvres qu'il appréciait tant. Parce que Keith était sa source de chaleur, et parce que Lance aimait Keith.


End file.
